


Adored

by ImagineYourself



Series: The Cage [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aided Masturbation, Anal Fingering, Angelic Possession, Banter, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Grace Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Timestamp, porn with a little plot, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineYourself/pseuds/ImagineYourself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is bored without his own body and likes to entertain himself with Sam (But Sam actually really likes it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adored

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I have some more like actual fluff plans for this verse, but enjoy this for now! I had two ideas for porn and decided to combine them into one longer fic, so there are two parts here, just a heads up.
> 
> Edit: previously named "Tortured" but I decided to change it because I didn't like the connotation.

"Alright, Cas you flank the right side and see if you can get in through the back. Sam, you're with me, we're storming the front. Let's take these bitches out fast and go get something to eat."

"Is all you can think about food?"

Dean smirked at his brother. "Sometimes I think about girls and food." Both Cas and Sam rolled their eyes and the former angel left in the direction he'd been told, a pistol strapped to his thigh and a machete in his hand.

Sam's own machete felt heavy in his hand as he followed Dean towards the entrance to the old building. It was a nest of vampires they were after, hopefully an easy hunt, and once they got done they could drive the two hours back to the bunker and--

_Hey, Sam, I was just thinking about something._

The hunter glanced around, his back hunched low as he walked. "Not now," he whispered.

Dean turned back for a second and asked, "Did you say something?"

The younger brother shook his head. "It's Luce." He continued on in his mind, _We're about to go in, can this wait?_

The archangel inside of him was quiet and Sam thought that was the end of it. He moved quickly and silently behind Dean and they soon stood outside the door, one on either side. The midday sun was bright and Sam had to narrow his eyes when he looked over to read Dean's hand signals. As one, they moved in, silent and steady. Inside the building was a large main room and what looked like several smaller rooms off to the side. Across the way the two brothers could see Castiel with his back against a wall. They waved to each other and Dean pointed two fingers at the side rooms where the vamps must sleep. Cas nodded and, as a team, they all stepped forward, first taking the time to look inside each room, of which there were four. After deciding each would take one room then the first ones done would converge on the last, they split up and took positions.

Sam had the first room, which looked as if just two vamps had claimed it and were sleeping side by side in a bed made of straw. At Dean's signal, the hunters all moved in and Sam found the perfect angle, strategizing to take out the female first, who would be faster and more vicious if woken instead. He struck hard and clean and the vamp's head rolled back away from her body. The other did not immediately wake, instead opening his eyes slowly, and Sam had enough time to move around and take him out just as he was sitting up. His body fell back with a thunk.

 _That was beautiful work,_ Lucifer's voice said suddenly.

Sam shook himself and stepped back into the main room. _Still not the time,_ he muttered.

_I'm just saying, you're always gorgeous when you hunt. The way you hold a knife or a gun. How you take the final shot, the final blow._

Sam could feel his face flushing at the angel's tone and tried to block it out, focusing instead on getting to the other rooms. Dean was done and out, meeting up with Sam just as a vamp came out from the fourth room, sharp teeth bared and eyes wild. As one, Sam moved low to distract the monster as Dean spun and cleaved its head right off.

_You're beautiful, and the way you move is just..._

"Lucifer!" Sam admonished him in a sharp whisper. Dean looked over from where he was observing Cas take out the last vamp and raised a brow. Sam tried to shake his head to get rid of the blush that was slowly rising to his cheeks. "Sorry, he's..."

"Don't want to know," was all his brother replied, moving towards Cas. "Nice job, buddy. I think we got them all."

_The way your body moves is so incredible. Especially when you just... Take me._

"Fuck," Sam panted, trailing behind as Dean and Cas explored the rooms for any survivors. _Luce, seriously, this is not a good time!_

 _Anything I give you, you just take it like such a good boy._ Sam bit his lip to hold back a groan as Lucifer's voice purred inside his head. _And when I tie you up, when your legs are spread just for me, you beg so beautifully for more. I love the way you beg to be touched, you beg for just a finger more or for my cock to fill you up._

 _Lucifer, please,_ Sam pleaded, leaning an arm against the nearest wall and lowering his head as he gave it his all to ignore the entirely too hot words filling his head and his quickly thickening dick.

"Sam?" Dean called out, coming closer. "You hurt?"

Sam took a couple of steadying breaths. "No, no, I'm fine. Just give me a minute."

"Sam what's wrong?" Cas asked worriedly from the other side of the room.

Attempting to shift his body away from the other two, Sam tried to sound calm as he said, "It's nothing, don't worry about me." _Lucifer you have to stop right now. This is ridiculous,_ Sam told the angel, a little proud of his coherency.

The smirk that would have been present on his face was evident in the angel's voice as he continued like Sam hadn't said a word. _The way you arch when I'm inside of you, your body begging even when you can't speak a thing but my name. The sounds you make when I'm fucking you are more beautiful than the choirs of Heaven._

Sam had to work hard to keep from moaning. Thankfully, the others had left him alone a moment to search the rest of the place, but he knew they were watching with worried eyes. "Luce," he mumbled under his breath. He was rock hard and he didn't know if he could even make himself presentable enough to get back into the Impala, let alone survive the next two hours.

 _And when your lips are around my cock and you just take it all, you take it so well._ Sam shuddered. _Let me give it to you, Sam, let me have control._

"Fuck, yes. Yes, just do something, please!" Sam told him breathlessly.

Lucifer's grace surged and Sam felt for a moment as if he would burst from the light and the heat crawling through his belly and sending tingles down his legs. Suddenly, he tensed completely and wasn't sure if he let out some sound or not, but everything slowed to as a stop as he came forcefully and without any physical touch. The angel's grace was surrounding him, pulling the orgasm out, and Sam had to force his lungs to start working when he finally started calming down.

 _Jesus fucking Christ!_ Sam nearly yelled in his head. _I can't believe you. You better clean this up..._

Lucifer sounded smug as he said, _Already done. But don't even try to tell me you didn't like that._

Sam flushed bright pink and ignored him as the angel knew full well that Sam had liked it. A lot. He finally turned back towards his brother and Cas and saw them looking over a couple of bodies in the far corner. Thanking his lucky stars, he moved closer and called out to them.

 _By the way, you're welcome,_ Lucifer told him as he went.

Sam couldn't help the smile that flitted across his face as he grumbled, _You're a menace._

. . .

It was a research kind of day for Sam and Kevin while Dean and Cas were out close by on a hunt. They weren't sure what they were looking for, anything that matched Dean's description of the creature. Sam had an old German folklore book in front of him, translating slowly but with Lucifer's help. Kevin sat across the table, looking over some sort of bestiary.

It was a quiet day and Sam was enjoying the break, content to just sit around and read all day if that's what it took.

 _Well I'm not,_ Lucifer's voice sighed unhappily in his head.

 _What's wrong?_ Sam asked without stopping his current translation.

_I_ _'m boooooored!_

_Find a way to entertain yourself._ Continuing with his reading, he let the angel stew in his own thoughts.

After a while, Lucifer asked, _Remember what we used to do when we got bored?_ Sam felt heat rising to his cheeks and he hunched a little lower over the pages. _We had so much fun Sam._

_Luce, you always seem to have the worst possible timing when it comes to this._

_It's because I want you, all the time._ Lucifer drew back a little and his voice was low when he spoke again. _Remember when we used to stay in bed for days on end? When it felt like I could fuck you forever... And you were so good, you just kept going, you even fell asleep with my dick still inside you._

Sam took a deep, steadying breath. He glanced up from his work but Kevin was buried in his own research and was paying no mind. _I'd fuck you sometimes, too,_ he whispered to the angel. He could almost see Lucifer's slow smile in return.

 _Now you're playing the game. I loved our little games, we had so many good ones didn't we?_ He paused for a moment. _I want to touch you again Sam._

 _We can't. You said we have to wait until I'm healed before you can leave._ Sam was continually saddened by that, but it was truly a small price to pay.

 _I know, but there are other ways._ Lucifer seemed to be thinking hard about something until he finally told Sam, _Go into your room._

Barely a moment later, Sam stood and muttered to Kevin, "I'll be back." He took his leave and went into his bedroom to await the angel's next command.

 _Take off your clothes._ He did, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and letting it slide off his shoulders before pulling his undershirt over his head. His jeans were next and he shoved them down his thighs, letting them fall. Sam toed off his socks and stepped out of his boxers, coming to rest naked and already hard at the edge of the bed.

 _Lay on your back,_ Lucifer told him next, his voice heavy and filled with lust, a voice Sam knew well. He did as he was told and soon found himself with his hand on his stomach and knees in the air, feet planted firmly. _Get the lube,_ Lucifer commanded and Sam grabbed it from within the nightstand, holding it in one hand.

 _Now, Sam, I want you to listen carefully to me. I'm going to take control of your arms and your arms alone. If anything I do makes you uncomfortable, tell me. Are we clear?_ the angel asked, his words gentle but his voice less so.

Sam nodded his head. "Yeah, yes, come on," he whispered. Slowly, he felt as if he was losing feeling in his arms and his hands and when his fingers curled experimentally he knew he had not told them to. He closed his eyes and waited patiently for Lucifer to make his first move.

It was not at all what he was expecting and rather than going low where Sam's cock was still hard between his legs, a hand touched his cheek lightly, stroking the skin. Sam opened his eyes, dismayed to see it was still his own hand, and quickly shut them again, letting the imaginary feel of his angel touching him take over.

 _You're so beautiful,_ Lucifer breathed. Sam turned his face into the hand. He thought briefly that if anyone were to see him it would look ridiculous, but no one would, and instead it was wonderful. _Your body,_ Lucifer continued, letting the other hand he had control over run across his vessel's chest and over a nipple. _Your mind and your soul, too,_ he whispered. _Bright and incredible._

Sam moaned as fingers traced the outline of his lips. He sucked one into his mouth, licking and loving like it was a dick instead. Lucifer withdrew the hand and with slow movements, wrapped it around Sam's aching cock, stroking it a few times and thumbing at the slit. Biting his lip to hold back another groan, Sam gave himself over to the sensation. Abruptly, it was gone, and Sam could no longer feel any touch.

 _It's okay, I'll take care of you,_ the archangel told him softly. The sound of the cap from the lube bottle being popped open filled Sam's ears and he relaxed again into the bed, letting Lucifer do what he wanted.

 _I love you like this,_ the angel continued. _Waiting for me, spread out._ He didn't wait for Sam to say anything, but let his lube covered fingertips trail from the base of his dick to behind his balls, tracing the rim of his hole. His other hand stroked down Sam's stomach, scratching lightly with short nails on its way back up to one of Sam's nipples. Lucifer pinched it just as he let one finger push and prod its way into his vessel's hole.

Sam moaned again, a broken whisper of his angel's name falling from his lips. He could feel the warm line of an arm against his hipbone and for a second remembered it was his own. He subconsciously tried to grab onto something only to feel a start of panic when he couldn't feel his hands. As he tensed up, Lucifer stilled his movements so that the human could have a moment.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled, trying to force himself to relax again.

 _We can stop. We don't have to do anything you don't want to,_ the angel told him gently.

“No, it's okay. I want this.” He managed to get his muscles to settle down and breathed slowly as Lucifer moved again. After just another minute or so, Sam let himself go in the sensations and stopped trying to take back control, content to simply lie there and have Lucifer slowly finger him open, adding a second digit when he deemed Sam ready.

Lucifer's unoccupied hand ran comfortingly along Sam's skin, eventually coming to rest on the man's cock with a sure grip. He tugged on it in a steady rhythm, letting his thumb catch on the head every other pass or so. Soon, he had Sam writhing, toes curling as he pressed against the hunter's prostate and stroked his dick in time. He whispered silent praise into Sam's mind as he drew out his ministrations.

Words like, _Beautiful, mine,_ and _Sam_ , filled Sam's head as he felt his orgasm closing in, sending shivers down his spine and into his legs. His blood was hot and slow but his heartbeat fast. And with a final command of, _Come for me,_ he was spilling into Lucifer's hand, warm and sticky.

The angel withdrew his hands and then his grace, returning control to Sam even as the human just lay in quiet for a long few moments, basking in the afterglow. Resting with him and within him, Lucifer waited for Sam to speak first, happy to enjoy the moment as well. He let his grace reach out tenderly to Sam's soul, touching it with reverence and love.

 _Still bored?_ Sam asked after a while.

With a laugh, Lucifer replied, _No. I will be soon, but I'm sure I can hold out for a while before we do this again._

_Again?_

_Again,_ the angel confirmed.

Sam chuckled and turned to his side, burying his face in his pillow and thinking of when the angel would be back in his own body.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, we're coming up on the two year mark since I've posted this and I have one long fic planned to wrap this baby up. Look out for it at the two year anniversary and that will finally be the real end!


End file.
